


A weekend with Chloe

by ME_89



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-01-20 22:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12443028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ME_89/pseuds/ME_89
Summary: AU - Beca is fifteen and her parents won't let her stay home alone. Fortunately, Chloe, the seventeen year old girl next door is willing to stay with Beca. Although they've known each other for years, this weekend makes them see each other in a new light - Again based on one of the prompts by Leapyearbaby 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leapyearbaby29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leapyearbaby29/gifts).



> Okay, again a story based on one of Leapyearbaby's prompts. Leapyearbaby, I kind of put a twist on the plot because of personal preferences and ideas, but I hope you still like it. This is the prompt that I said could be multiple chapters, but I didn't know where to cut it, so it became one massive one-shot.
> 
> To all other readers: I hope you guys like it too, and I would love to hear what you think!

“Mo-hom, I don’t need a babysitter, I can take care of myself for a weekend.”, Beca complains as she is practically dragged to the neighboring house.

“Beca, your dad and I would feel safer if the Beales watched you, so you can stop complaining or you can come with us to your great-aunt’s birthday.”

Beca grunts one more time, but follows her mother inside.

The Beales were the neighbors of the Mitchells, but both couples had been friends since college. More or less by chance the Beales had bought the house next to the Mitchells when Frank Beale got a job in town. The Beales were a family of five, mom and dad, Caroline and Frank, and three children: Camden, Lincoln and Chloe Beale. The Mitchell family was much smaller: the parents Warren and Sophia and Rebeca, as Beca was officially named, as an only child. Beca had been one year old when the Beales moved in, the boys had been six and five and Chloe had been three. They had all grown up alongside each other. It wasn’t uncommon for the kids of both households to stay over at the other house when the parents were out of town, but at fifteen Beca had reached puberty and was striving for independence.

So here they were in the Beale kitchen

Sophia started: “Caroline, this weekend Warren and I have to go visit some family, but Beca doesn’t want to go and also we don’t want her missing school. So we have decided that she is staying here. She thinks she can stay at home by herself, but Warren and I would feel better if she stayed with you.”

Caroline glances between Sophia and Beca and sees how Beca is reluctant to stay with the Beales. She knows it’s nothing personal, it’s just puberty and the persona Beca puts on.

“How about I ask Chloe to stay with her at your house, I’m sure they will be fine, but if something happens we will be right over?” Caroline proposed as a compromise. She knew her friend could be a little overprotective over her only daughter.

Beca started to blush slightly at the idea of spending a weekend with Chloe at her house.

Just at that moment Chloe entered the kitchen greeting all three of them. The sight of Chloe in her sports bra and shorts made Beca blush even more, but she hoped no one had noticed.

“Chloe, do you have plans this weekend?”

“Aubrey probably wants to meet to study, but nothing important, why?”

“Beca is home alone this weekend so we were wondering whether you could stay over at her house with her, so she wouldn’t be alone?”

“Oh, awesome, Becs, I would love to hang out with you. We spend too little time together these days. An entire girls weekend!” Chloe squealed and Beca laughed sheepishly. They had grown up together like cousins, but as puberty had begun to hit, first Chloe and then Beca, they had started to see each other differently and drifted apart.

So it was arranged. Chloe would come over after school on Friday and stay until Beca’s parents would return on Sunday afternoon. As the day grew nearer Beca was torn between two feelings, on one hand she was excited to spend time with Chloe, but on the other hand she was nervous to be alone with her.

To show how independent and badass she was, she had insisted she’d cook dinner on Friday night for her and Chloe. Her mom had driven her to the grocery store to pick up the ingredients for the lasagna Beca had chosen to make.

They come home late in the afternoon that day since Chloe had soccer practice and Beca stayed behind to watch, so they could go back together. Aubrey, the team’s captain had eyed her suspiciously, expecting her to be some kind of spy from another school or something, but Chloe had then explained that she was with her. When Chloe had said she “was with her”, it had put all sorts of thoughts in Beca’s head and the girl had blushed and done an awkward wave. She had blushed again when Chloe had gotten into the car with her in only a sports bra and shorts. She then knew it was going to be a long weekend.

When they got home, Beca went to the kitchen to prepare the food. She had made the lasagna the night before, so she only had to put it in the oven. She laid the table and was just mixing the salad when Chloe came down from her shower in sweats and a t shirt. As she saw how nicely the table was and how much effort Beca had put in the dishes, she joked:

“Wow, Beca, you should have let me known it was a fancy dinner, I would have dressed up a little.”

Beca looks away and mumbles: “Is fine. Just wanted to cook us some real food.”

Chloe laughs and gives her a side hug as she passes to sit down at the table. “You’re a cutey, Beca Mitchell.”

Beca tries to glare at Chloe for saying that, but as soon as she sees those sparkling blue eyes look back at her, she quickly hurries to the oven to get the lasagna out. Just in time she remembers to grab the oven mitts or she would have made a fool of herself, probably dropping the dish. But she manages to get the lasagna to the table in one piece. She cuts Chloe and herself a piece of lasagna and Chloe puts some salad on the plates.

They eat in silence for a while, they both are hungry, until Chloe’s phone starts ringing. Chloe tries to ignore it, but the calls just keep coming.

“I’m sorry, it’s Aubrey, she’s probably stressing over something and won’t stop calling. Is it okay if I answer it quickly?”

Beca just nods.

Chloe doesn’t get up and Beca tries not to listen to the conversation, but she can’t help but notice how caring and sweet Chloe is being in the conversation. She wonders if Aubrey and Chloe are perhaps more than friends…

Finally Chloe hangs up and apologizes.

“I’m sorry. Aubrey is a great girl if you get to know her, but she’s just a little too uptight about things, her studies, her sports. The season starts in two weeks and she’s already stressed out. She was also not happy when I cancelled on her tomorrow.”

“If you have to study with her, you should definitely go. I mean, I guess I can be by myself during the day?”

“Nah, she should learn she’s not the only one entitled to my time. I missed you Becs, I know we drifted apart as we grew older, but I would like it if this weekend was the start of us spending more time together.”

Beca can’t help a smile forming at that remark. She takes a few more bites before she musters the courage to ask the question that is at the front of her mind.

“Chloe, is Aubrey… Is she your, well, your girlfriend? Cause, I know you like girls, right? And my friend Stacie, she says she thinks that Posen is into girls as well.. And you two are like close.” Beca rambles until Chloe stops her.

“Yeah, Beca, it’s true, I’m bisexual. And you can’t tell anyone, but Aubrey is a lesbian, but no, we are not together. Aubrey and I, we just are close, because we are on the squad together, and she came out to me because she knew I was bi. Doesn’t mean we’re together, I’ve kinda got my eyes on someone else. But since there aren’t any other girls in our school that like girls, that’s why we stick together I guess.”

“ _I_ like girls.” It just falls out of Beca’s mouth and she is probably as surprised as Chloe when she says it. It causes her to turn bright red and look away.

Chloe blinks her eyes. ‘Beca was into girls too?’ Her heart leaps and then speeds up.

“But I thought you were with this Jesse boy?” She asks casually.

“Yeah, I was, we split up though, but I’m bi too. But no-one knows, just my parents. And now you, I guess.” Beca replies without looking at the older girl.

“Oh, it’s cool, Becs. If ever you have some questions, you can always come to me.”

“Yeah.” Beca awkwardly clears her throat “So would you like some dessert? I made tiramisu.” Not waiting for an answer, she gets up to take them from the fridge.

“Ohh, Becs, it looks amazing. Are you trying to impress me? Because you sure do now.” Chloe compliments her, causing Beca’s stomach to do summersaults.

After dinner they do the dishes together. Then Beca shows Chloe her room, because the redhead had insisted that it wouldn’t be a sleepover unless they stayed in one room. When Chloe sees Beca’s mixing equipment she gets curious.

“Hey Becs, what’s this?”

“It’s my mixing equipment. I use it to make remixes of existing songs, or sometimes I try to mix some original sounds together. It’s sort of my hobby.”

“Oh, that sounds difficult, can I hear some of the stuff you made?”

Beca nods and clicks some files. She starts a mix of Titanium mixed with 500 miles.

“Oh Beca, this is my favorite song. Can I hear some more?”

Beca plays a couple more songs and Chloe got up at one point to dance to Beca’s mixes. The brunette looks at the redhead with a smile, she can’t actually believe someone would really like her mixes. Seeing how much Chloe likes them she grabs an empty USB stick and puts her own favorites on it.

“Here, for you, because you like my mixes I would like you to have them to listen when you want.”

“Like? I love them, Beca. I will keep this, so when you get famous I can tell people I was your first fan.”

Beca blushes and fidgets with her laptop. Given the fact that it has been a long week they both decide to go to bed. Like old time sleepovers they sleep in one bed. Both girls lie beside each other, awake and trying to process their renewed relationship and the new information they had learned that day.

 

Chloe had wanted to go the mall on Saturday morning and Beca had agreed. Chloe wanted to buy some new clothes, especially a dress for the dance, and she wanted to go to the record store with Beca, because she knew the younger girl loved to browse the records.

They were going through the clothing racks and Chloe had already taken some clothes she wanted to try on, when she came across an emerald dress, sleeveless and probably reaching mid-thigh.

“Becs, what do you think of this?”

“I’m sure it will look great on you, Chloe.”

“Not for me, for you, for the dance. Please, try it on for me?”

Beca agrees when she sees Chloe’s pleading eyes. She hadn’t decided on going to the dance yet and was definitely not planning on wearing such a dress. But for Chloe she’ll at least try it.

A little later they step into the dressing rooms and Chloe decides Beca will try on the dress first. Beca goes into the dressing room and manages to get the dress on by herself.

When she steps out of the dressing room, Chloe’s mouth falls open. Of course, it hadn’t escaped her attention that Beca started to look more like a woman every day, but at the sight of her in this dress that hugged her curves in all the right places, Chloe can’t help the comment that escapes her.

“God, Beca, you’re gorgeous. You could pair it with your leather jacket and some black heels and you’ll be fighting them off with a stick. I could even do your hair for you.”

Beca looks at herself a little hesitantly and notices that she is clearly blushing at Chloe’s comment. ‘Oh, why could she never take a compliment like a normal person?’

Eventually Beca had decided to buy the dress and Chloe had bought a dress too, plus some other clothing. At the record store Beca had been very enthusiastic about a rare record by some band Chloe had never heard of, but she loved to look of pure joy on Beca’s face.

They sit in the food court because it was lunch time already and both girls felt like eating something. Chloe tells Beca all about her life and Beca is happy just to sit there listening to her, she wouldn’t know what to tell Chloe about her own boring life.  When they finish eating, Beca gets up to clear the trays and go to the restroom. As she returns, she notices a guy sitting with Chloe. She feels a sting of jealousy in her gut. “It’s not like she is your girlfriend or anything”, she mumbles to herself.

“Oh, there she is”, Chloe says as Beca approaches the table. The older girl gets up, laces their fingers together and quickly kisses Beca on the lips. Beca stands frozen, not knowing what’s happening. Chloe picks up their bags from the chair beside her and pulls Beca away from the table. “Bye Jason, see you at school.”

As if she just did the most normal thing in the world, Chloe leads them through the mall, their hands still linked, telling a story about Camden and his girlfriend. Beca’s mind is running trying to make sense of what just happened. Then she just must ask it, so she says:

“Chlo?”

“Yeah, Becs?”

“What just happened?”

“That was Jason, captain of the basketball team, he was pretty persistent I’d go on a date with him. So I told him I was there with my girlfriend. Are you mad, Beca?”

Mad wasn’t one of the many emotions Beca was feeling right now. Also she wasn’t about to tell the redhead that that was the first proper kiss by a girl. So she just mumbles something and brushes it off. Chloe still doesn’t unlink their hands until they reach the parking lot and get in Chloe’s car. Beca is silent on the ride home and when they reach the house, Beca excuses herself to her room. Chloe notices the younger girl needs some space and takes out her own homework.

When it is about dinner time, Chloe knocks on the door.

“So, Becs, how about pizza? I’ll let you order it.”

Beca goes online to order the pizzas and comes downstairs with Chloe. Still there is a silence as the girls sit on two opposite sides of the couch. It is Chloe who finally breaks it.

“Beca, I figured it out and I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to steal your first kiss like that.”

“It wasn’t my first kiss, Jesse and I kissed before.” Beca defends.

“But it was your first kiss with a girl wasn’t it? And that’s something different.”

“Very different” Beca mumbles before biting her lip and looking down. “I just, I didn’t expect it, and then it was over again.”, she adds shyly. “But it’s okay, now I don’t have to be nervous about it anymore.”

“We could do it again if you like.” Chloe offers it before she has given it proper thought.

Beca knew she would like that, but she also knew she was treading dangerous territory here. Kissing her crush. But if Chloe didn’t want it, she wouldn’t have offered, right? So she nods hesitantly and Chloe crawls closer.

The older girl puts a hand on Beca’s cheek and Beca closes her eyes, waiting for Chloe to close the gap between them. It seems an eternity, but then finally their lips connect. Chloe kisses gently at first, until Beca starts to kiss back, then she places a hand in the chocolate locks and deepens the kiss. Beca places her hands on Chloe and starts to take a little more initiative. Then suddenly the doorbell rings.

“That must be the pizza.” Chloe says and gets up to open the door. Minutes later she returns with two boxes and the girls dig in. Chloe proposes to watch a movie and grabs the remote.

The pizza boxes have been cleared and the two girls sit cuddled up on the couch, Beca leaning on Chloe, Chloe’s hand playing with Beca’s hair. They are halfway into the second movie when Beca asks:

“Chlo, what was your first time with a girl like?”

“My first kiss?”

“Well, that too.”

“My first kiss was when I was sixteen and at a party where I hardly knew anybody. Then I met this girl and we started talking. Long story short, at the end of the night she kissed me. She tasted of beer and smoke and it was a disappointment.”

“Then, I’m glad you were my first kiss, Chlo.” Beca smiles up at Chloe. She was surprised how much more at ease she had become around the older girl.

“And my first time with a girl wasn’t much better. It was at summer camp half a year later, we’d both never been with a girl before. We had stolen some beers from the supervisors’ cabin for some liquid courage, but we both didn’t know what to do. The morning after we were so ashamed of our stumbling that we didn’t speak to each other until it was time to leave camp.”

Beca hums and they both continue watching the movie. Chloe runs her fingers through Beca’s hair.

“Beca, are you a virgin?” Chloe decides just to ask. Chloe sees how red the younger girl gets.

“Yes, I am. I’ve definitely never been with a girl, as you can guess. But Jesse and I, we never… I mean.. we tried, but yeah… well he got too excited… uhh… and he… well you know… And then he was so embarrassed I had to call my mom to pick me up… and he wouldn’t talk to me for a week. A little later we broke up, not because of this, but he is, ugh, well we didn’t really work anymore.”

“Oh, Becs, thanks for telling me. I know you find it hard to talk about this, but it’s okay. Everybody starts without any experience. You’ll find someone and I hope this person can make your first time special.”

Beca hums again and they return to the movie. Beca lays down in Chloe’s lap. Chloe looks down at Beca as she runs her fingers through the chocolate locks. The younger girl looks perfectly at ease. Chloe had known this girl almost her entire life, but she had started seeing her in a different light for a while now. She had the honor of observing the girl closely this weekend and she had seen a young woman who was slightly insecure, but put up this hard badass front for the world. She knew Beca was coming to terms with puberty like she had done a couple of years prior. She had noticed the looks Beca had given her and she couldn’t help but wonder if the brunette’s feelings towards her had changed too. She kept going over these things in her head as she heard Beca call out her name.

“Chlo?”

“Yeah Becs?”

“Do you believe two people can have sex just because they want to? Without being in a relationship or love or anything?”

“I think they can do that, but why are you asking?”

Beca begins to blush and mumbles: “Forget I asked it.”

Chloe contemplates Beca’s question for a while and then an idea comes into her head.

“Becs, if you want to, I could be your first.”

The young girl turns red and begins to stutter: “You’d, you’d want that with me?”

“Yeah, I would be offering if I didn’t want to. I know you’ve got the hots for me, Beca and I must say you are gorgeous, so why wouldn’t I?”

“Uhm, okay. Yeah, I think I’d like that. I trust you and that’s important, right? So what do we do now?”

“Let’s go upstairs and then we can see how we go from there” Chloe proposes.

When they arrive at Beca’s bedroom, Chloe kisses Beca again and Beca responds. Chloe breaks the kiss to pull off Beca’s shirt, shortly followed by her own. Beca blushes and looks awary.

“Oh come on, Beca, it’s just me, you’ve seen me naked before.”

“Yeah, but we were kids then…” Beca is silent for a moment, before continuing: “And we weren’t about to have sex. I guess I’m just nervous. I need to get used to the idea.”

“Okay, let’s slow down a little and get comfortable first.” Chloe says and grabs Beca’s laptop, pulling up a movie for them to watch. She puts the laptop on the bed and kicks off her pants. Then she gets comfortable on the bed. She motions for Beca to follow her example.

So here they were, sitting on Beca’s bed in their underwear. A movie was playing that neither of them were really watching. Chloe was sitting against the headboard with her knees pulled up and Beca was between her legs leaning back into her. When Beca starts to feel more comfortable with the situation, she suddenly says:

“Chlo, I really want this, but I’m just nervous. What if I suck?”

Chloe leans slightly forward, her breath tickling Beca’s ear as she giggles. “I would very much like that. It’s part of the fun, Becs.”

In a reflex Beca slapped Chloe’s bare thigh. Seeing the red spot form, she strokes it without thinking. “You know what I mean”

Chloe tightens her embrace around the younger girl. “Becs, just stop thinking, relax, we don’t have to do anything, if you don’t want to. But if you do want to, I promise you, you’ll be more than fine.”

Beca strokes Chloe arm and turns around in the embrace. She brushes her lips against Chloe’s.

“I would really love you to be my first, but I really wouldn’t know what to do.”

Confident that Beca really wants this, Chloe puts an arm around the smaller girls waist and flips them over.

“How about I give you some ideas then?” Chloe smirks as she looks in Beca’s eyes. Seeing the hint of shyness in Beca’s lust filled eyes she takes the initiative to crash their lips together in a passionate kiss. It takes Beca a second to respond as Chloe’s tongue brushes against her bottom lip, but she soon allows the other girl entrance to her mouth. She closes her eyes and soon joins in the game of exploration that their tongues are doing. Chloe grips one of Beca’s hands and guides it to her waist.

Soon Chloe’s mouth travels along Beca’s jaw and intuitively the brunette tilts her head back. She feels Chloe’s love bites on her neck and the red curls tickle her exposed skin. She put her other hand in Chloe’s hair to brush it back, so she can see what Chloe is doing. A smile forms on her face as she watches the attention with which Chloe is kissing down along her neck and collar bone. She shifts slightly, so she can see better. This movement causes Chloe to stop her actions momentarily to check if everything is OK. As she sees the smile on Beca’s face, she captures their lips in another heated kiss. When she pulls back, she puts her arms around Beca’s torso to help her lay back on the pillows in a position in which she comfortably can see what Chloe is doing.

As her hands graze the clasp on Beca’s bra, she hears the brunette murmur: “Yes, Chlo, please.”

Slightly surprised she undoes the clasp and removes the garment. She puts her hands on Beca’s breasts and softly squeezes the flesh. She rolls the nipples between her fingers and Beca moans.

“Oh, yes, Chloe.”

The redhead smiles as she takes one of the nipples in between her lips. Beca immediately arches her back, pressing her chest into Chloe’s mouth. The older girl loves how receptive the brunette is to her touches. For a while she just massages, kisses and nips at Beca’s breasts to let the younger girl get comfortable with the idea of what they’re doing. When she feels Beca relax, she lets one of her hands slowly travel down the other girl’s abs and side, before she lets it rest on her ass and gives it a squeeze.

“Chlo?”

“Mmm, yeah Becs?”

“It’s okay, you can take them off.”

Chloe temporarily stops her work on the brunette’s chest to lift her head and look at the brunette.

“You sure, babe?”

Both girls’ eyes widen as the pet name sounds out in the open, but Beca brings her head up to kiss Chloe.

“Never been more sure.” She answers with a smile.

So Chloe gets back to her exploration kissing a path to the waistband of Beca’s panties. She looks up at the younger girl one more time before dragging the garment down her legs. She runs her hands back up her legs and gently pushes them apart at the knees. Chloe bends down to kiss the inside of her thighs and Beca begins to writhe in anticipation of what’s coming. With her hands she strokes Beca’s abs and as her mouth almost reaches Beca’s center she uses her arms to lift the brunette’s legs to give her better access. Carefully she runs one finger through the younger girl’s folds.

“Fuck Becs, you’re so wet for me.”

Beca can only grunt in response. Confident that Beca won’t be stopping her she connects her mouth to the brunette’s core. Beca sighs deeply as pleasure begins to build inside her. The moment Chloe adds her fingers inside, she can feel she is barely holding on. And then, with a few curls of her fingers, Chloe sends her into an orgasm, so much more intense than any she has ever given herself. As Chloe helps Beca ride out her orgasm with her hand, she comes up to kiss the younger girl. She sees a little tear has formed in the corner of Beca’s eye.

“Hey, you okay?” She asks tentatively.

“More than ever.” Beca says with a smile on her face.

They lay in silence for a while, lazily tracing patterns on each other’s skin. Then Beca hooks her finger under one of Chloe’s bra straps.

“I think it’s about time you lose this.”, she says with a smirk.

“Are you sure? You don’t have to just because I just made you come.”

“No, I want this Chloe, please let me do this.”

So Chloe sits up and removes her bra. Beca kisses her gently, climbing unto her lap. Then Beca puts one of her hands on Chloe’s breast and just leaves it there for a moment. Chloe notices the awkwardness of it, but she knows the young girl is just building up courage to actually do something with that hand. Then Beca squeezes carefully and runs her thumb along the side. She looks at Chloe as if to check what she is doing is okay. The older girl gives her an encouraging smile and says:

“You can be a little rougher if you want, I won’t break.”

So Beca puts both her hands on Chloe’s chest and squeezes a little harder. Also her thumbs move over from the side of the breast to the nipple, flicking them a couple of times. She then remembers how good it had felt when Chloe kissed her neck, so she decides to do that too.

“Mmm, yeah just like that.” Chloe encourages the brunette.

Beca slowly inches down towards the redheads chest. Keeping her hand on one breast, she kisses the other, from the valley in the middle to the proud nipple on top. When Beca wants to suck the nipple into her mouth, she accidentally scrapes it with her teeth. She is sure that she has hurt Chloe and screwed up completely and gets ready to apologize, but to her surprise Chloe moans and mumbles some more encouragements. So instead she just continues, alternating by sucking hard on the nipple, swirling her tongue around it and tugging at the nipple with her teeth. Soon she has the other girl squirming beneath her.

“Fuck, Beca, are you sure you’ve never done this before?”

Chloe can see Beca smile shyly at this praise. It builds the younger girl’s confidence enough so that she dares to move on. As she runs her hands down Chloe’s side, she moves her mouth across Chloe’s well build abs. Remembering how Chloe loved the use of her teeth on her breast, Beca bites down on Chloe’s flesh and sucks, softening the spots with her kisses afterwards.

“Ah, yeah baby, just like that. Please I want you.”

Chloe gets impatient, she’s already almost coming from the idea that it’s _Beca_ who does those things to her and she needs to feel this girl now. She presses her legs together to give herself some friction.

Beca’s hands tremble as she hooks her fingers in the waistband of Chloe’s underwear. Chloe parts her legs a little and lifts her hips from the bed as a sign for Beca to go on. Once the piece of clothing is pulled off, Beca explores the bare skin by running her flat hands over the redheads thighs and ass. Chloe impatiently spreads her legs wide and Beca hesitantly touches Chloe.

“Ah, yeah Becs, see how wet you make me? It’s all for you, babe. Now please touch me again.”

Beca runs her fingers through again, spreading the lips as she goes. She is dying to taste the older girl and she ducks down, softly pressing a kiss to the exposed flesh. Then she pokes her tongue out, to taste properly. As she connects her mouth to Chloe’s core, it is as if every move of the older girl’s hips guides her and soon Chloe is on the brink.

“Please, baby put your fingers in and make me come.” Chloe almost screams out.

As Beca slides one finger in her she can’t lay still anymore, she’s dying for release.

“Please another one.”

And Beca adds another, slowly starting to pump in and out. Then she remembers how good it feels if she curls her fingers when she gets herself off, so she decides to do that too. At that moment Chloe explodes into her orgasm, first her body arches off the bed and she lets out a loud moan and then her body falls back into the pillows going limb.

Beca comes back up and lies down on her side expectantly looking at Chloe, who is still recovering. Then the redhead rolls over too, so that they are facing each other and she presses a kiss to Beca’s nose.

“You, my dear, were amazing.”

Then she pulls the brunette against her, so that the younger girl rests on her chest and they fall asleep.

 

The next morning Beca lays awake in Chloe’s embrace. The redhead was still sleeping and looked more beautiful than ever in the morning sunlight. After a while Chloe began to stir.

“Good morning beautiful” Beca said, feeling confident and calm in Chloe’s arms.

“Good morning to you too” Chloe said with a smile on her face.

Beca gently kisses Chloe on the cheek. “Thanks for last night. I couldn’t have dreamt of a more perfect first time than with you.”

Now, for the first time in the entire weekend, it’s Chloe’s turn to blush. “The pleasure was entirely mine, Becs.” For a second she bites her lip, contemplating how great it would be if she could call the younger girl _hers_ , before she continues: “Actually, I’d love it if you’d let me have another of your firsts. Becs, will you be my girlfriend?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunday and Monday, the first days of their relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's another installment, decided to add a chapter, and there is more to come...
> 
> == indicates a change of scene

Beca couldn’t believe her ears when she heard Chloe ask that question.

“You want me to be your girlfriend? I’m like weird and young, and…. Why would you want me?”

“Because you’re also amazing, Becs. I forgot, but I saw it again this weekend. And I want to make you mine before anyone else finds out.” Chloe says with a kiss on Beca’s cheek.

Chloe’s phone chimes and it shows a message by Chloe’s mother.

“Hey, my mom is asking if we come to brunch. My brothers drove down to surprise her.”

Beca is hesitant and Chloe sees it.

“I don’t have to introduce you as my girlfriend, if that’s what you worry about. They already know you as the kid-next-door, you can be that for a little while longer.”

“Who says I’ll be your girlfriend, Beale?”

“Those dark, blue eyes of yours, Becs, they give you away.”

Beca huffs, but kisses Chloe. “Fine, yes, I'll be you're girlfriend, and, yes I'll come to brunch.”

  


==

After brunch Chloe’s brothers tried to get the girls to go out in the backyard and kick the ball around for a bit.

“Come on girls, it will be just like old times.”

It was true, in their younger years the two boys had always been busy playing soccer in their backyard, and because you need more than two people for a game they had always drug Chloe and Beca in to their games. When they were younger Beca had always been at disadvantage due to their age difference, but Chloe had gotten quite good and that is how she ended up as co-captain of the high school team.

So naturally it was Chloe who agreed and with a pout got Beca to agree too. They started off with some kicks on goal, Camden volunteered to be the goalie. When he got bored he called for a game of two against two.

“I call dibs on Chloe.” Lincoln yelled, but Camden claimed he was more than happy to take Beca on his team. Soon he was proven right, since Beca turned out to be good at passing people with the ball and managed to trick both Lincoln and Chloe, scoring many points. Soon Chloe was tired of the smug look on her girlfriend’s face and decided to play a little dirty, grabbing the girl by the waist and tickling her to keep her from scoring. And Beca giggles, a sound she swore she’d never make again, because she was a badass. But that is simply what Chloe Beale does to her.

In the meantime the Mitchells had arrived home, and when Beca was nowhere to be found Sophia had gone over to the Beales. When Sophia and Caroline went to the kitchen to have a cup of coffee, Sophia looked out of the window and said:

“I can’t believe that’s Beca out there. Look at her playing soccer, instead of being cooped up inside alone.”

“Yeah, that’s what young love does.” Caroline replies with a smile.

“Young love?”

“Yeah, it looks like our girls have found each other. I mean, they haven’t said anything, but anyone who looks at them can see it.”

Sophia’s face fell for a second, but Caroline knew her friend well enough to notice.

“What’s wrong, Soph?”

“Oh, it’s not Chloe, Caroline, it’s just the idea of my baby girl really being in love, I see it too, you know. She’s growing up too fast.”

Caroline puts her hand on Sophia’s shoulder and smiles softly at her. “Chloe will be good for her, as she will be for Chloe.”

Sophia looks back at her friend with a similar soft smile.

  


===

That Monday Beca was at her locker when Jesse came up to her. He had a grin on his face as if he was planning something.

“Becaw, I’ve been thinking, I think we can work out our differences, let’s start by going to the dance together.”, he says while pulling a bouquet of roses from behind his back.

Beca just simply pushes past him. “No thank you, Jesse.”

Jesse turns around and follows her down the hallway, begging her to reconsider. They are about to turn a corner when they run into a group of guys, which causes them to stop.

“Becaw, come on you’ve got to give me a second chance. I got you roses!”

“Those stupid roses are too cliché, Jesse, when will you ever learn. And they certainly don’t mean you are entitled to a second chance. You don’t get me at all and don’t call me Becaw again.”

Beca hadn’t really noticed the group they’d ran into, but it was the basketball team. Using her height to her advantages she ducks between the tall guys and disappears.

  


==

Later that day Beca and Chloe were lying on the bed together. Chloe was playing with Beca’s hair while the younger girl was reading a book. Suddenly Beca puts her book down.

“Chloe, are we going to the dance together? I mean, Stacie and I were going to go with Jessie and Benji as friends, but now he wants to get back together, I don’t want to anymore. I know you and Aubrey were probably going to go together, but I was thinking, maybe us girls could go as friends with the four of us?”

“I love the way you think of everything, babe. It actually sounds good. I saw you in that dress, I think it’s best if I kept you close, so that no one will steal you from me.”

“I only want to be yours, baby.”

“Aww, you’re smooth Mitchell.”

“Have you told her about us?”

“Not yet, I have really had the chance to talk to her privately in person.”

Suddenly they hear a voice from the staircase. It’s Aubrey.

“Chloe, are you there? Your mom let me in on her way out.”

Beca gets up and pecks Chloe on the lips.

“I’ll go and leave you to talk to her. I’ve got to get to work anyway.”

“See you soon, babe.”

Beca passes Aubrey in the hallway and greeted her. The blonde stood still for a second and looked at the girl disappearing down the stairs, before she enters Chloe’s bedroom.

  


==

Beca was at work at the local hotel as a kitchen aid, washing dishes and scrapping leftover food and kitchen waste. Her shift when almost over when her manager came up to her.

“Hey Beca, I need to ask for a huge favor, both of the other kitchen aids are sick. Could you work a double shift?”

Beca looked reluctant, but her boss was desperate.

“Hey, it’s your school that has the dance in our ballroom on Friday, right? Let me sweeten the deal for you, how about I get you and your date a room in the hotel?”

“Uhm, I’m going with three of my friends..”

“Okay, I can hook you up with the family suite, it’s hardly booked this time of year anyway.”

“You’ve got yourself a deal.”

Beca used her short break to send Chloe a quick text telling her she had to work late.

 

In the meantime Chloe and Aubrey were sitting on Chloe’s bed. Aubrey asks:

“So, Chloe, what’s new? You look like something has made you happier these days.”

“Well Bree, I’ve got news. I have a girlfriend since this weekend.”

“Ohh, who is the lucky girl?” Aubrey asks with a curious smile on her face.

“It’s Beca. I’ve known her for all my life, but recently I realized she was special and then we became a couple.” Chloe beams with a large smile.

“Oh, Chloe, I’m so happy for you. And a bit jealous too, I would love to have a girlfriend so sweet.”

“So there is something I need to ask you, about the prom. I know we usually go together as friends, but Beca and I want to go together, so Beca proposed she and Stacie will join us and we will go as four friends. Is that okay for you?”

“Yeah Chloe, I understand you want to go with Beca too, so I think this is a great plan.”

That moment Chloe’s phone beeps with a message from Beca.

“Beca works overtime and has her boss hook us up with a room for the four of us after the dance.”

“Oh sweet, I like this girl more and more. So which friend was she taking?”

“Stacie Conrad”

“Beca is friends with Stacie? But Stacie has a _reputation_. You know, _with boys._ ”

“Maybe it’s just rumors, Bree, I can’t imagine Beca having a bad taste in friends.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prom night. A little teaser while I'm writing a new chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's a little teaser. It was first meant as the first part of the next chapter, but Leapyearbaby29 filled my inbox today, so I decided to work on this fic and post a short fluffy chapter as a teaser...

That Friday Beca, Stacie, Chloe and Aubrey were all gathered at Chloe’s house, doing their makeup and hair. They were tumbling over each other to get ready, but when they were done, Chloe and Beca just stood there for a moment, admiring each other.

Stacie nudged Aubrey, “Aren’t they cute?”

Aubrey blushes a bit and mumbles “Yeah”.

 

They arrive at the ballroom and they party has already started, Beca excuses herself to check in their stuff and get the keys to the suite. Beca dumps the bags in the living room of suite before heading back downstairs. She gives all the girls a key card and the other girls all want to go to the dancefloor, so Beca lets herself be pulled to the dancefloor by Chloe.

The songs are still pretty upbeat and the four of them just dance together like idiots. Sometimes Beca meets Chloe’s eyes and the younger girls inside go weak every time. They are having a great time dancing and occasionally they get off the dancefloor to have a drink. Beca and Chloe are heading to the bathrooms, giving them a moment of relative privacy.

“Chloe, I’m really glad Aubrey and Stacie and the two of us form such a nice group. I hope the four of us can be good friends.” She grabs Chloe’s hand and leans closer. “I would hate it if my friend wouldn’t get along with my _girlfriend_ and her friend. I’m sorry, I just wanted to say the word _girlfriend._ ”

“I love that word too, Becs.”

“Chlo, I want to ask something. Are you ready for everyone to know? Because I don’t want hide it anymore. I want everyone to know I’m yours.”

“Beca, you don’t have to do this for me. Only if you really want to…”

“I do, Chloe, I do.”

 

The couple joins Stacie and Aubrey on the dancefloor again. The DJ had stopped playing and the school band had started. After a couple of songs, the band starts to play a slow song. The brunette takes a deep breath, before putting her arms around Chloe’s neck and pulling her close. Chloe wraps her arms around Beca’s back and rests her cheek on top of Beca’s head. The younger girl lets out a content hum.

“You look gorgeous in that dress.”

“Thanks babe, you look great too.”

 

In the crowd Jesse is frantically looking for Beca, wanting to convince her to a slow dance in his pursuit to get Beca back. Then he spots them, Beca and Chloe. He came with a plan to get Beca back, he had flowers, he convinced the band to play Beca’s favourite song, he had it all planned out. But right there, he realized there was something he didn’t have. _HE_ didn’t have Beca’s heart, Chloe did. It was obvious.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night at the hotel..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So FINALLY an update, I'm sorry, I've been crazy busy and the story wouldn't move along...
> 
> I have a question: I would like to add a Staubrey friendship line to this story. Opinions on that?

The four of them head upstairs when the party is over. The suite consists of a small living room with two bedrooms with double beds and a shared bathroom. Naturally Beca and Chloe took one bedroom, leaving the other for Stacie and Aubrey. Planning on making the most of their night at the hotel Beca and Chloe retreat to their room after quickly taking turns in the bathroom.

Beca is laying down on the bed putting a bluetooth speaker on their nightstand and pulling up a playlist she made especially for tonight. Chloe fishes a bottle of Boones Farm out of her bag with two plastic cups. Beca watches her and comments playfully:

“Classy Beale..”

“Oh, I’m sorry, I forgot you are used to drinking Chateau Neuf du Pape from crystal goblets.” Chloe shoots back while pouring them both a cup.

She drops down on the bed and hands Beca a cup. They sip the cup recapping the night while Beca’s hand absentmindedly makes her way to Chloe’s leg. Chloe enjoys the feeling of Beca’s hand and the heat radiating off the other girl. When the cups are empty, she takes them and puts them on the nightstand. She opts for the nightstand on Beca’s side, so she leans over the brunette, and while she pulls back she says:

“You’re right, Becs, it was a great night.” She stops halfway, hovering over Beca, “but I can make it  better still.”, and with that she connects their lips.

Beca’s reaction is one of greed and hunger. Not long after their lips connect, Beca’s tongue is demanding entrance and Chloe is pushed on her back. Beca places her knees at both sides of Chloe’s torso.

The brunette doesn’t break the kiss for a while, but Chloe gets impatient and her hands find their way under Beca’s top. This prompts Beca to lower herself a bit, so that she is laying on top of Chloe, to allow both of them more freedom to move their hands. Soon their tops find their way to the floor. When their bodies reconnect Beca realizes that the feeling of Chloe’s skin on her own sets her entire body on fire. She could lay here all night, just kissing and caressing, but Chloe has other plans and decides to move things along.

She flips Beca over and she starts by brushing the chocolate locks back. She notes how Beca reacts to her every move. Ever since the first weekend she had wanted to be this close to Beca again. They hadn’t had the opportunity to go further than a heavy make-out session and she is thankful for their privacy.

The redhead leaves a trail of kisses until she reaches Beca’s breasts. Teasingly she uses her teeth to pull on one of the prim nipples. Beca’s hands have found their way onto her ass and squeeze firmly. Chloe swings one of her legs across Beca’s right thigh, so that she is straddling it, searching for some friction through her shorts. Chloe continues to massage Beca’s breasts, kissing and kneading.

Beca’s hands slide up Chloe’s back drawing circles at her shoulder blades before sliding her fingers back down, dipping her fingers below Chloe’s waistband. Below the shorts Beca’s hands stroke the older girl’s ass.

“Take it off.”, Chloe mumbles barely breaking contact from Beca’s pale skin.

Beca uprights herself, so that Chloe ends up on her knees. Quickly they both wiggle out of their shorts, leaving Chloe naked in Beca’s lap. To create some friction Beca rocks them gently, while she is now able to enjoy the redhead’s breast.

“oh Becs”, Chloe mumbles. “I need more.”

Beca snakes her hand between their bodies, finding the other girl’s folds. She runs her fingers through a couple of times before she starts to circle Chloe’s clit. Chloe grips onto Beca’s shoulders, leaving marks with her nails. With the continued rocking and the rubbing of her clit Beca brings Chloe to her first orgasm of the night.

While Chloe is recovering from her high, Beca lays them down gently. She rolls over and pulls Chloe on top of her. She kisses the red locks and strokes them. Chloe hums contently.

“Give me a second.”

“We’ve got all night babe.”

Slowly Chloe mouth starts to move against Beca’s skin. She uprights herself and straddles Beca. She dips down and makes her way to Beca’s abs with her mouth.

“All night I’ve been looking forward to tasting you.”

Beca grunts and lets her head drop back in the pillows.

Chloe teases Beca for a while, circling around all the spots were Beca wants her most. The younger girl grunts in agony and Chloe decides to no longer tease the other girl and latches onto her clit. Her hands find Beca’s thighs and slings them over her shoulders for better access. She alternates her attention between the clit and probing Beca’s entrance. To finish her, she pushes two fingers inside her and Beca comes with a heartfelt “fuck, Chlo”.

After a moment Beca says: “Let me taste you too, Beale.”

She settles between the older girls thighs leveling with the other girl’s center. She starts by giving light kisses around Chloe’s core, closing in on it. She licks long strokes along the other girl’s slit, nudging her clit with her nose. She pokes her tongue inside Chloe and sucks on her lips. Her hands draw light circles on Chloe’s torso. The sensation is enough to send Chloe into her second orgasm, this one more intense than the previous one.

Slowly Beca runs her hands up Chloe’s torso chasing them with kisses. She straightens herself and sits on Chloe’s thighs. Beca is looking down on Chloe who is still recovering from her high. She looks at Chloe’s freckled skin, her soft face and fiery mane. Then the next words come out unexpectedly:

“I fucking love you, Chloe Beale.”

Beca’s eyes go wide and she stalls, panic rising into her eyes. It doesn’t escape the other girl.

“I love fucking you too, Beca Mitchell.”, Chloe says as she flips Beca over, effectively bringing her out of her freeze.

Chloe moves to Beca’s ears, a very sensitive part of the young girl’s body. She uses her nose to trace Beca’s earshell, drawing a shudder from the brunette. She takes the lobe between her teeth and gently bites. Beca is gone as Chloe takes control of her body. The redhead kisses her neck as she massages her breasts. Slowly following the curves of Beca’s body, Chloe reaches the apex of her thighs. The older girls slides them just a little further down her thighs, before parting them and gliding towards Beca’s center. Under Chloe’s hands Beca falls over the edge once more.

Chloe snuggles into Beca’s side, placing her head on the brunettes chest.

“But on a more serious note, I love you too, Beca Mitchell.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leapyearbaby, see what I did there? ;)


End file.
